


Spöket i Vinkällaren

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [5]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spöken? I vinkällaren? Mycket hade man ju hört men jag tvivlade starkt på att ett spöke skulle hålla till just där. Vem sjutton hemsöker en vinkällare på en ö där ingen dricker alkohol? Allt vin går ju på export tillbaka till fastlandet. Men vem vet, det kunde väl lika gärna vara en turist som blivit förbaskad på en dålig årgång och återvänt för att spöka efter sin död."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spöket i Vinkällaren

En morgon då jag stod och mockade en box i stallet vid Vingården hörde jag hur Judy lite hetsigt viskade något åt Carney, som svarade med låg, kort och butter ton. Nyfiken som man är mockade jag snabbt klart boxen jag höll på med och förflyttade mig till boxen närmast dörren för att höra mer.

  
"...vidskepliga ungdomar, du vet att Loretta där nere i Moorland säger samma sak..."

  
"Javisst, men inte om _vår källare_..."

  
"Men ge flickan sparken om du tror att hon inte är helt riktig."

 

"Skärp dig Carney, Tyra är den bästa vi har, även om hon tror sig se spöken så behöver vi henne verkligen..."

  
Jag stannade upp och lutade mig mot grepen, och hörde inte mer av konversationen då Carney och Judy rörde sig bort över stallplanen. Spöken? I vinkällaren? Mycket hade man ju hört men jag tvivlade starkt på att ett spöke skulle hålla till just där. Vem sjutton hemsöker en vinkällare på en ö där ingen dricker alkohol? Allt vin går ju på export tillbaka till fastlandet. Men vem vet, det kunde väl lika gärna vara en turist som blivit förbaskad på en dålig årgång och återvänt för att spöka efter sin död.

  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite över tankegången, men skyndade mig ändå för att bli klar med morgonens stallsysslor. Jag hade hyrt en box för ett par dagar och Ash verkade riktigt nöjd med ett par dagars semester i en stor hage tillsammans med Judys gamla trotjänare Brunte. Alice hade hittat en lekkamrat i Godfreys dalmatinervalp, så båda djuren var nöjda med sin tillvaro. Eftersom jag inte hade något annat för mig än att putsa upp Ashs utrustning bestämde jag mig för en i övrigt helt hästledig dag och sökte upp Tyra.

  
Tyra var lite nedslagen, troligen för att hon fått skäll av Judy för att ha kommit springandes från lagerhuset skrikandes om spöken. Jag var ganska säker på att den vanligtvis väldigt självsäkra Tyra också skämdes lite över sin stora reaktion, som i stort sett hela godset Silverglade fått ta del av.

  
"Såg du verkligen ett spöke?" lirkade jag efter att jag en stund hjälpt henne att rensa ruttna vindruvor från ett fält.

  
"Joo... eller... jag vet inte." Tyra såg ganska snopen ut. "Jag var nere i källaren och skulle hämta ett par nya sopkvastar, det är ju där Carney förvarar dem vet du. Så hörde jag ett förfärligt ljud, som om hela taket skulle rasa ner över huvudet på mig, och jag hörde något som liksom... släpade sig fram över golvet. Det var helt vidrigt, så jag sprang upp och kom hit och..." Hon svalde. "Jag går _inte_ ner där igen."

  
Jag stannade kvar och hjälpte henne med sina sysslor länge nog för att inte vara oartig, men så fort som vi var färdiga sprang jag så fort som benen kunde bära mig bort till lagerhuset. Jag smet in genom dörren till källaren och stängde den snabbt och tyst efter mig innan jag smög nedför trappen. En sopkvast låg slängd på golvet och jag gissade att Tyra tappat den i sin panik över att lämna källaren. Jag tog upp den och höll den framför mig som ett svärd medan jag långsamt rörde mig längre in i källaren.  
Vinkällaren på Silverglades Vingård är stor. Om man inte vet vart man ska är den en riktig labyrint. Jag var _inte_ helt säker på vart jag skulle, och det gjorde upplevelsen lite spänningsfylld. Det var mörkt, och de väldigt gamla lamporna som alltid var tända på dagtid (inte konstigt att Carneys elgeneratorer gick sönder var och varannan vecka) lät oroväckande. Då jag tyckte mig höra ett ljud smög jag fram under ett par lamprader som var trasiga, drog några djupa andetag i mörkret och hoppade in i nästa rum.

  
"HJÄÄÄÄÄÄLP!"

  
Jag skrek minst lika högt som figuren framför mig, och det dröjde kanske tre långa sekunder innan vi båda lugnat ner oss. Jag hade per reflex sopat till stackarn med sopkvasten, så jag hoppade bakåt igen med kvasten nervöst höjd.

  
Medan mina ögon vande sig vid mörkret inne i det dunkla rummet som inte var lika upplyst som korridoren utanför insåg jag att det var ett stort hål i väggen. Jag backade ytterligare ett steg och sträckte ut kvasten för att peta på figuren, som nu såg på marken med händerna över huvudet.

  
"Det var inte meningen, förlåt förlåt förlåt!"

  
"Ehm... förlåt för att jag slog dig med kvasten. Jag hade liksom räknat med att det skulle vara typ en råtta eller något som gömde sig här..." Jag kände mig lite ängslig och skamsen. "Vem är du?"

  
"Jag är bara praktikant!"

  
"Jag menar..."

  
"Jag är praktikant hos G.E.D. och råkade av misstag borra mig in här! Jag lyssnade kanske inte så jättebra på kursen om borrmaskiner och nu är jag här... Vid Aideen, min handledare kommer bli tokig om han får reda på det här!"

  
Praktikanten verkade vara på väg att praktisera en panikångestattack, så jag gjorde det enda som kändes vettigt i denna ovettiga situation, och sa, till min egen stora förtret:

  
"Kan jag hjälpa dig?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...för som alla vet så är det ens livsöde att alltid hjälpa alla Jorvikbor med allt de kan tänkas behöva hjälp med. Så!  
>  Btw så valde jag att min version av Jorvik är alkoholfri, vilket är en referens back to användarvillkoren och att Star Stable ska vara väldigt barnvänligt. På Jorvik dricker man istället saft och Jor-Cola!


End file.
